


Теория малых дел

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Непоказанное окончание 14.12 «Prophet and Loss» )))





	Теория малых дел

Когда братья выкатили из гаража Донны грязный неуклюжий фермерский прицеп, внутри Детки что-то нехорошо ёкнуло. А когда Дин, приведя откуда-то мини-погрузчик, заехал на нём в гараж, и через несколько минут выехал оттуда с _этим_ на крюке, у неё похолодело в маслопроводе. Идиот-погрузчик, деловито гудя, погрузил мерзкую штуку на прицеп и бодро укатил прочь. А Импала осталась стоять у гаража, переполненная страхом.

Дорога тянулась медленно. Братья изредка угрюмо переговаривались, и ничего хорошего не было в их разговорах. Детка с ужасом начала осознавать – _что_ и _для чего_ они везут через пол-страны. И что будет, когда они это довезут. Ей не хотелось верить в реальность происходящего, но Дин за рулем был словно окован закристаллизовавшимся синим упорством, непоколебимым, со смертельно-черными гранями. А вокруг Сэма клубилось удушливое серое облако отчаяния с багровыми всплесками ярости внутри. 

В почти неконтролируемом приступе паники она чуть было не потеряла зажигание – и это было бы благом. Но куда там – аккумулятор был новёхонький, переполненный энергией, свечи блистали чистотой. Последние недели Дин постоянно ей что-то чистил, смазывал, перебирал, заменял всё изношенное, не оставляя в её организме ни единого слабого места. Сначала она млела от такой заботы. А потом ей стало не по себе. Вспомнила, как одиннадцать лет назад он тоже перебирал её по винтику.

Дорога мерно разворачивалась, ложась под колёса, мальчики молчали, иногда перебрасываясь несколькими фразами. Тихоокеанское побережье накатывало неумолимо, как волна цунами.

Через некоторое время она подумала, что теперь понимает, что чувствует приговоренный в ночь перед казнью. Ах, да какое там – в ночь… Ей казалось, что смертельный заряд картечи уже разворотил живот, и она ползёт в ожидании контрольного выстрела, а грязный прицеп волочится за ней, как спутанный клубок кишок – ослепляющее больно, абсолютно безнадёжно.

Сэм копался в своём ноутбуке, что-то нашёл, горячо начал уговаривать брата, тыча пальцем в экран. Старший кивнул, они свернули, начали привычно колесить «по делам», как она это называла. Обыденно, знакомо, как всегда это делали. Вот только прицеп с _тем_ чёрной тенью катился за ними повсюду, напоминая, что сейчас – не как всегда, что «как всегда» вообще скоро кончится, ухнув с обрыва в «больше никогда».

Безвыходное отупение разливалось у неё внутри, она всем карбюратором чуяла – если ничего не предпринять, то так и будет, так будет – и что она может с этим поделать? Немного надежды встрепенулось в её душе, когда, после долгого и бурного разговора братьев рядом с её багажником, она увидела, что синий кристалл Диновой брони – нет, не рассыпался – но ощутимо покрылся трещинами; а сквозь серую дымку у Сэма тянутся зеленые светлые лучи. Надежда.  
Кроули побери, именно надежда – Дин развернулся на боковом въезде и они направились обратно, домой, Чак всемогущий, благодарю тебя!

Но, когда краткий миг эйфории прошёл, она поняла, что ничего не кончилось. Уродливый груз так и тянулся за ней на прочной стальной сцепке, и братья явно не собирались его отцеплять.  
Что же, если мальчики ничего с этим не делают - сделает она. В генераторе затеплилась решимость, пусть даже ни сил, ни средств избавить родных людей от _той_ мерзости у неё не было – а в глубине души Импала это понимала. Хм... В глубине души. Внезапно вспомнился трехмесячной давности разговор в машине этих… бывших пернатых. Старший объяснял младшему, что душа содержит огромное количество энергии, что из неё можно почерпнуть силу, много силы.  
Конечно, он говорил про человеческую душу, и там ещё было всякое про чары… заклинания… Да плевать тосолом на всё это! Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Импала напряглась, сосредоточилась – и потянулась вглубь себя, в ту неведомую даль, где ровным теплым пламенем светился маленький клубок, который она называла своей душой. Дотянулась и осторожно стала разматывать тоненькую ниточку силы, медленно направляя её назад по раме, под задний бампер, к прочному стальному фаркопу.

****

Ночь была уже на исходе, небо медленно бледнело. Дорога монотонно тянулась по какой-то обширной болотине, с высокой насыпи были видны поблескивающие под откосом вдоль обочины длинные водянистые лывы. Сэм дремал, привалившись к боковому стеклу. Дин душераздирающе зевнул и потянулся через него к термосу с остатками кофе.  
В этот миг сзади что-то скрежетнуло и грохнуло, удаляясь; машину внезапно подбросило и повело. Сэм, проснувшись, вцепился в ручку; Дин, беззвучно матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы, остервенело выкручивал руль, стараясь удержать Импалу на шоссе. Проскочив полтораста футов, они наконец затормозили, чудом не слетев с насыпи.  
Сэм медленно отцепил побелевшие пальцы от ручки, наклонился и аккуратно вынул термос из-под ног. Дин длинно выдохнул, зажмурив глаза, успокаивающим жестом похлопал по рулевому колесу, потом привалился к нему лбом.  
Выпрямившись, оба Винчестера одновременно глянули назад. Прицепа не было. 

Пока Дин, обеспокоено кудахча, осматривал свою Детку на предмет повреждений, и возмущенно орал над проржавленным обломком фаркопа, Сэм неторопливо вылез из машины и пошел по шоссе назад. Через пару минут Дин отправился вслед за ним. Когда он догнал его, Сэм уже стоял на обочине, засунув руки в карманы и внимательно глядя вниз. Дин посмотрел туда же:  
– Бл@ть.  
Под откосом валялся на боку прицеп. Чуть дальше, в огромной ямине, заполненной жидкой грязью, утопая, медленно пускал пузыри раскрывшийся при падении Короб Малака. Через десяток секунд топкая утроба удовлетворенно чавкнула, и заготовленный Дином для архангела (и себя) последний приют пропал с глаз долой.

Внезапно Сэм заржал – искренне, радостно, даже чуть с подвизгом. Дин вздрогнул и ошарашено уставился на него. Брат, задыхаясь, выдавливал в промежутках между приступами смеха:  
– Ты ж… т-ты, ты х-х-хотел… ты сам!.. ты утопить… ик!.. его хотел!..  
Посмотрел на обалделое выражение лица Дина и просто зашёлся от хохота, выдав напоследок: «П…придурок!»  
Дин двинул бровями и длинно вздохнул. «Сцуко,» - пробормотал он, сплюнул и пошел обратно к Импале, одиноко стоящей на шоссе.

**Author's Note:**

> «Фаркоп (тсу) – это специальное тягово-прицепное приспособление, предназначенное для надежного крепления прицепа к машине с целью максимально равномерного распределения нагрузки» http://vodi.su/farkop


End file.
